Ginga GIRI GIRI: Gaiden
by SSJ Heero
Summary: Three years after the events of Ginga GIRI GIRI, our heroes attend the first World Anicon, a convention so monumental it involves people from all over the world. However, the world's most frightening terrorist has come to take over the event and start is


Warning: This story is rated PG-13. It will contain all of the following: battles, guns, swords, explosions; teens fighting with guns, swords, and explosions; blood, and swearing. (And boy, do I mean swearing!) If you are squeamish and do not want to see such senseless violence, do play Resident evil until you become desensitized. Then read G4.

Note: This story is also hosted on my site. The original Ginga GIRI GIRI is hosted in full on my site, since I'm more than 50 chapters behind in updating it on here. I won't update it here, but if you wish to know more than just this small preview, do read it on my site.

Also note, as in my other fic, whenever you see 1 or whatever, that means that there's a footnote at the end of the chapter about it.

----------

Summary of Ginga GIRI GIRI! (Man, this is long, but it's better than 100 chapters, huh?)

Ginga GIRI GIRI! began with SSJ Heero, TM, and Amiko being sucked into a Gate that opened in the sky, traveling to the world of Terra. Terra is a world unlike any other, for it is a world where characters from anime and video games exist as real people and live out their fake lives. As the three traveled, they fell out of line with the Terran government, and soon become on the run. They meet old friends Davis and Cindy soon after their arrival, and also meet foes.

The biggest foe, Rantmon, though, was also the creator of the world, and his strange behavior caught the attention of the world. He at first was aided by a boy strangely named Jallopsimon, who later abandoned him to regain his pride after losing to Davis. Also, a band of three shadows entered the scene: Dark SSJ, Black Amiko, and Shadow TM. They were the suppressed halves of SSJ, Amiko, and TM's psyche, separated after the journey through the Gate, and they threatened the cast.

Rantmon gathered all of the villains of all different anime, the Council of Rantmon. The task of the Council was to retrieve the Five. During the Council's attacks on them, the cast met Kensou Mishima, son of the murdered president of Terra, who joined their ranks to fight Rantmon. But what was Rantmon's plan? To seal the Six Gods of Terra and gain control of their enormous power.

But the creator of the world itself doesn't need that power; Rantmon was controlled by a scourge known as Virus. To explain why, you must understand what the world is. The world of Terra is a world created by a boy from Earth named Frank Miguel, a friend of SSJ and company's. Frank had created a program that had the capacity for sentient thought, and that program expanded and created a world full of sentient characters gathered from throughout the internet. But a virus entered the program and was also made sentient, and that virus soon took over Frank's computer, controlling his avatar, Rantmon.

Moreover, there are many universes, one of them being the universe where Earth exists. However, the creation of the sentient code created another universe, one where the created world existed as a reality. This universe was so closely entwined with Earth that Gates had opened between the two, which is what pulled SSJ and company in the first place.

Virus planned to destroy all of life on Terra, for its source of power was the death of others. It had kidnapped the guardian of the world, Mauzel, and Cindy, and it planned to infect their bodies and use them to open Gates throughout the world. Then, he'd go through the gates and poison earth, destroying life there as well and gaining the enormous power from everyone's death. SSJ, TM, Amiko, Davis, Kensou, and Jallopsimon (then known to be Van, another friend of the cast's, after regaining his lost memories) journeyed to the center of Terra to reach Virus, and soon destroyed it on the afternoon of May 5, 2001.

Soon after, SSJ, TM, Amiko, Davis, Cindy, and Van returned to Earth, followed by Kensou, who had nothing left in Terra. The link between the two worlds was then cut, so no Gates would open ever again. From then on, they had lived peaceful lives... For three years at least.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ginga GIRI GIRI: Gaiden By SSJ Heero

Chapter 1: "World Anicon"

---------------------------------------------------------

It was the best of times, it was the worst of times. Mostly the worst, though. For at this very moment of this story's timeline, the most horrible event in the history of the world is about to unfold. That's right. There is an anime convention, an event where all laws of man are abandoned and all who enter become mere primal husks of their former selves. And it is here where the worst threat to humanity surfaced. Now, this author can't just summarize the story in the first paragraph, but stick around for the punch, and read on so you can learn why this day would be the longest day of our heroes' lives...

In a certain city of a certain state of a certain United States of America, there came a thunderous roar of applause and cheers. Seated inside an enormous, spacious auditorium were thousands upon thousands of people, with just as many costumes. Colorful banners hung from the rafters, universally declaring one thing: "WORLD ANICON."

The first ever World Anicon, an anime convention for the whole world to enjoy. Every possible guest that could be invited was there, from Hideaki Anno (1) to Maaya Sakamoto (2). And the attendees of the convention were just as varied. If one tried hard enough and had that much time on hand, one could find a person from every country on Earth. And if one had even more time, one would be able to find virtually every anime series represented in the world anime convention.

The hundreds of thousands of people looked in one direction, towards the stage and massive screens. Upon the stage were famous voice actresses, directors, authors, and everything in between. Each stood and greeted everyone and was greeted back by a wave of cheers.

Noticeably loud cheers came from a certain section of the audience, stranded far in the back, forced to look up at a screen rather than the stage. A young lady with aspen brown hair, pulled back and tied together, and wide emerald eyes stood upon her cushioned seat, cupping her hands and cheering, "SEKI! MAAYA!" and various other famous names. She attracted stares from the relatively quiet people around her. Even more so because she was dressed in an open sky blue Japanese-style shirt, tied at the waist with a pink bow, over a milky white low-cut top. Her arms were covered with cloth of a dark blue, her legs with the same cloth, and gloves covered the hands that threw excited fists into the air. Her blue boots rounded the ensemble, and astute readers will no doubt recognize the costume as Sheena from Tales of Symphonia (3).

"Damn it," swore the young boy next to her. "Sit down already, Amiko." Amiko stopped cheering and glared at the male beside her. He looked away towards the stage, his brown eyes half open, lazily awaiting the convention to begin. He brushed his hair to his side, parted neatly in the middle. He wasn't dressed as outrageously as Amiko, just a simple striped T-shirt over black long-sleeved shirt, with jeans and tennis shoes finishing things off.

Amiko sat down and cast an angry glare at him, the air around her seeming to become heavier. "What did you say, Khanh!" she growled with flames almost coming from her mouth.

And even with the flames licking his skin, the boy, apparently Khanh, did not flinch. "'Damn it, sit down already, Amiko,'" Khanh repeated nonchalantly. A male beside Khanh rudely snickered. Amiko glared at him, too.

The male grinned back at Amiko, aqua eyes looking straight into her venomous green, unwavering. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair, muttering, "Well, you are attracting a lot of attention." He then fixed the collar of his opened blue shirt, worn over a white T-shirt with a red stripe running through it. "With how loud you were yelling, everyone within a hundred feet heard it and is silent." And sure enough, he was right.

Amiko looked away, responding simply in, "Shut it, Chris-"

Cutting Amiko off, a man on stage proudly announced, "And now, LET US BEGIN THE WORLD ANICON!" Amiko was once again standing on her seat, cheering as loudly as she could. Everyone on the audience, joined in applause and cheers as the guests of honor on the stage filed out.

The audience, too, stood and made their way to the doors. Khanh, Chris, and Amiko were stuck in the crowd, Chris and Amiko arguing more as Khanh just stayed silent. They stepped outside the auditorium, and their eyes were filled with light. The glass ceiling above them reflected all the excited faces, and a great many banners of advertisements hung from the walls and balconies of the convention center. Khanh led the two across the patterned carpet, towards a bench where a group of people sat.

"Yo," Khanh greeted them with a wave, and they looked up at the three.

"Hey!" responded a girl with long, pitch-black hair that flowed over her shoulders. She, too, had eyes of a dark shade of brown. "So, where to?" she asked, gingerly getting to her feet. She wore a plain green long-sleeved shirt, a fleece scarf, and a pair of jeans.

"How about the Exhibit Hall, Cindy?" suggested a boy behind her. He was a little shorter than the girl, Cindy. He had pale brown hair, pointing in whatever random direction, and his ocean-colored eyes shone clearly in the light.

"Probably crowded right now, Davis," Cindy, the black-haired girl, rationalized. Davis sighed, sinking back to the seat, wondering what to do. He searched through the pockets of his gray shorts, and pulled out a colorful program guide. He pulled back the sleeves of his black shirt as he looked through it. Cindy turned to a couple on the other side of the bench. "What do you two think? Frank? Libi?"

The couple searched through the program guide they held between them. The boy, Frank Miguel, scratched his head, covered with short brownish hair and adjusted his glasses. His clear blue eyes scanned along the pages as he held his girlfriend close. She, Libi Yen, had black hair, brown eyes, and glasses, and a thin build. The two turned to Cindy and said, "How about..."

They suddenly trailed off. They looked past Cindy, who became puzzled. She, too, turned. Amiko and SSJ turned. And everyone couldn't help but be unsurprised when they saw Chris, arm around a particularly good Seung Mina cosplay (4). "So, how about you and me go hit the town?" Chris casually suggested rather slyly. Amiko's eyes were narrow, as were Cindy's, Libi's, and Frank's. Khanh and Davis, though, admired how... "realistic" and "detailed" the costume was with an extended stare. And before Seung Mina could reply to the wooing of the young man, Chris suddenly felt himself dragged away.

He glared at the man who was dragging him away, dressed in a blue collared shirt and jeans. Cold brown eyes glared back, partially hidden in long black hair. "Kensou!" Amiko excitedly called, hands clapped together. "You came just in time!"

"Is that so?" Kensou muttered. Chris saw Seung Mina move away, slowly heading towards the escalator. Chris struggled to free himself, but the man dragged him with more force. Slowly, the Seung Mina, now on an escalator talking with particularly good Sophitia and Xianhua cosplay (5). When they disappeared below the floor, Chris yelled a slur of swears at Kensou. Kensou minded little as he dragged Chris back to the crew.

"What took you so long?" asked Khanh, scanning his eyes around at the people passing by.

"I didn't happen to come six hours before the convention star-" he suddenly stopped. He caught sight of a disturbingly realistic Cloud (6) walking by. "Cloud!" he yelled in surprise.

The Cloud stopped and turned to Kensou. Kensou was about to speak, but Amiko was fast to yell, "A picture!" The Cloud posed, and Amiko snapped a photo. Then the Cloud went his merry way as Amiko leaned close to Kensou. "Remember, you may recognize some characters, but they are only in costumes!"

"What would they do that for?" Kensou asked with a tone of surprise.

"Fun!" Amiko replied. "Just look at my costume!" Amiko spun in place, showing off her own costume, bow twirling after her in a cute fashion. Some fans stepped up to her and asked for a picture, which she gladly obliged.

Kensou looked down on her, seeing the expensive fabric she wore. Kensou glanced briefly at the unprofessional sewing and the impractically large bow. "Didn't look too fun to make," he remarked.

Amiko was silent for a bit. She just sighed and figured it'd be something he'd have to get on his own. She turned to the others, and they all agreed to head for the exhibit hall. All of them walked through the crowds of people towards the escalator, heading towards the exhibit hall, no matter how crowded it would be.

The skies were still high above the convention center of the certain city, etc. Clouds lazily moved through the sky, hanging between sun and earth. Ever so faintly, there was a soft patter. A continuous patter echoed through the still skies. And the patter grew louder.

Louder and louder, until the patter eventually became a roar. The roar became unmistakable; it was a roar of helicopter propellers. It became immense, heavy, and took the attention of the convention goers.

Then came one speck from the helicopter, still far above. As it sped towards the ground, it became clear; a single person had fallen from the helicopter. Screams of astonished spectators filled the air, more so than the propellers. They watched in horror as the person twisted in the air until his feet aimed to the ground. And with an enormous crash, he landed hard upon the ground, crouched low towards the ground. And everyone saw that he was not only alright, but he stood upon his feet as if a fall from a thousand feet was nothing.

All eyes were on him, dressed in a large black trench coat. They saw his shining white hair, long enough to reach his waist, and the enormous sword by his side. The girls recognized him at once, screaming, "SEPHIROTH!" (7)

When he lifted his face, the girls immediately stopped cheering. Little needs to be said about what they saw: acne, a partially unshaven beard, and a general lack of hygiene. Everyone grew silent; nothing but the helicopter could be heard. Finally, Sephiroth just uttered, "Let us start the Reunion," unaware that he was not as popular as he tried to make himself out to be.

The roar of propellers suddenly grew ever louder, a chorus of helicopters now. A flock of helicopters emerged from the clouds, heading to the convention. Ropes were thrown from them, and a great many people slid down. Spectators saw the glistening metal of their weapons: AK-47s, long chains of bullets, knives; they wore ski masks and were covered with armor under their long clothing.

They stormed the area, shooting bullets into the air. Screams became louder than helicopters. People ran from the army, herded into the convention center. The army dashed through, chasing the people; Sephiroth admired the work as the army dashed past him. He ran a hand through his long, greasy hair. He turned and stepped away from the center, accidentally tripping his allies as he turned.

The gang were moving through the Exhibition Hall hall when all of that occured. They were moving from vendor to vendor, searching for anything awesome enough to buy. Even amongst the loud calls and yelling of vendors gouging their prices on cheap items, they heard the sudden screams of escaping fans. "Huh?" uttered Khanh as he turned to the entrance of the hall, and saw the hundreds of faces dashing through the opening.

The gang's eyes widened in surprise as they saw what looked like a riot. Then they saw the ski masked men moving behind the escapers, shooting bullets into the ceiling. "What the Hell!" Chris couldn't help but shout.

It wasn't long before they were swamped by the running crowd, heading for the exit on the other side. The crowd dashed, nearing the exit, and ropes suddenly fell from just outside the doors. Down slid more armed men, aiming their weapons at them. And the crowd stopped. The gang looked forward, then looked back. Armed men at both sides. Everyone talked amongst themselves with fear.

"What is this, a show?" Kensou muttered as he looked all around, quite surprised at the impressive display. The people who had slid down the rope didn't appear to have any safety equipment in case they had lost grip of the rope. Not only that, but the guns they had were quite authentic.

"This seems a little too real," Davis noted almost nonchalantly.

Suddenly, a loud, hoarse voice called above all others, "Hello everybody!". Everyone became silent. A man beside the gang held a portable television, and he saw the screen suddenly change to a strange broadcast. The gang turned and stared with the screen, leaning close to the man.

A figure in a long gray cloak stepped onto the screen, facing towards the camera. He lifted his face, revealing a patchy stubble and rolls under his chin. He proclaimed, "Hello, United States of America! We are the Kurow Senchi!" (Khanh almost burst with anger as he muttered, "He's pronouncing it all wrong!") "We have taken over the World Anicon and are holding the people hostage!"

"Whoa, whoa," muttered Chris. "This is all real!" Chris looked at the many armed soldiers around them. "Geez, they went all out for taking over an anime convention."

The man continued, "We are here to announce that a new day is arriving; another page in US History will be written. Today, we have taken over this area, and we will secede from the United States!" A tumultuous gasp was heard from everyone around. He continued, "Yes, every day, we are treated as second class citizens. Every day, we must suffer as we are hurt and abandoned again and again. We can not find anyone to love us! We can not find anyone who will accept us! We have always been alone. We are society's outcasts! And today, we will throw out your society! We won't become unthinking sheep to your culture! We laugh at you all for being the same as each other! We are beyond your mindless assimilation! We are ANIME FANS!"

There was a still silence. The gang's mouths were open in indignance. "That... That was way too melodramatic," whispered Cindy. "Anime fans, second class citizens!" But that didn't stop some people inside the Exhibit Hall (with guns pointed at their backs, no less) to become filled with inspiration.

The man continued again, "The art we worship is continually mocked again and again by you idiotic sheep! You all have pushed is to this. We will secede and form our own nation, the United States of Anime!" He lifted his fist into the air, filling many hostages with hope. "We have two demands! First, the United States of America and all other modern countries will acknowledge the United States of Anime, and provide full trade with us. Second, you will pay a ransom of twenty billion dollars to us. Failure to comply means the deaths of the hostages." And still, the inspired peoples weren't fazed by his threat.

"I also don't suggest any kind of invasion to stop us. Invading means full-out war with the United States of Anime. That is a bad idea." Slowly, the camera zoomed out. The gang watched the television closely, and the man noticed Cindy and Amiko were uncomfortably close to him. He began sweating from nervousness with the attractive girls near him.

The gang finally realized why the camera was zooming out. "Dear God," Frank muttered. They all saw it clearly, the metal creation that stood on two legs. There were two turrets in the shape of arms, and one large cockpit before which the man stood. "It's..."

"This is a Metal Gear," the man announced. "The secret project of US weapons development. It is clear what the United States of America has been planning, all out war with the world. Look at this; it's a bipedal tank! Its bullets can pierce the strongest metal. It has the ability to walk on any terrain imaginable. And worst of all, it is armed with a nuclear weapon." Everyone in the room was silent with fear. "We have liberated it from American control. We will not have to use it, unless you fail to comply with the demands. We can aim at Washington DC or New York from here. It'd be best not to go to war with us."

"As I said, we are the Kurow Senchi." (Khanh slammed his head into a nearby table in anger.) "I am their leader and now current president of the United States of Anime. I am Damon Evans, from Laguna Beach. I enjoy anime, games, and long walks on the beach. If any woman wants to meet, I'm for it. But anyway, United States, you know now the name of your enemy. However, people know me as... Man-Faye." And suddenly, the gang's eyes widened in terror.

"We hope you comply with the demands in twenty-four hours. Acknowledge that our borders-" Man-Faye paused and lifted up a map printed from Yahoo! and the camera zoomed in on it; borders had been drawn in using a red Sharpie. He continued, "-And provide us with twenty million. Kurow Senchi-" (Khanh slammed his head into the hard floor.) "-out." With that, the transmission ended, and a special report from the station began. The gang exchanged glances and looked about at the armed men. They couldn't do anything but be herded like the rest of the hostages.

One hour passed, and the hostages were neatly seated along the rows of colorful tables and along the walls. The gang sat along one of the dull concrete walls, near a food stand in the wall. They sighed, looking left and right at their patrolling captors. The armed men had spread amongst the other parts of the convention center, they assumed, since only a few guards were left to keep guard on them.

The gang looked at each other, exchanging glances and nods, planning their escape. Khanh put his hands together, concentrating on the nearest guard. His shadow stretched and skewed, speeding at the guard. It wasn't long before the guard went flying into the wall, no one knowing what had happened.

There was a storm of stomps, and from around the corner came the rest of the captors who heard their comrade's plight. Accidentally, they caught sight of Chris's eyes. His eyes were bright red, strange symbols visible on the iris. "Misuse of Sharingan!" Chris muttered to himself. Their captors fainted, twitching and frothing at the mouth.

With that, their captors were all down, and the gang got to their feet, leaping over the metal counter and into the food stand, knocking a cash register onto the ground. They dashed at the door and stepped inside. (Kensou had to drag Chris to prevent him from taking the money.) And they stopped to see two people in there, playing a game of Magic: The Gathering.

One was a tall boy with black hair and brown eyes, dressed in a white collared shirt and blue slacks. The other was a shorter boy with the same colored hair and eyes, dressed in a large gray coat and blue jeans. "Van! Don!" Libi screamed. "What are you doing here!"

The shorter one looked up at the rest and waved. He turned back to the game and tapped a Plains for a Savanna Lions. "Your turn, Van," Don Tse muttered.

"HEY, STOP PLAYING!" Cindy yelled.

Van finally replied to her question, "We were hiding from them. Lucky how we all ended up in the same place, eh?" Everyone was silent. The two reluctantly put their cards away and then, the gang sat in a circle within the small stock room.

"So, what should we do about this situation?" asked Kensou, arms and legs crossed. He looked amongst the ten people in the room and saw Khanh shaking, eyes narrow.

Khanh slammed a fist into the ground and said with anger, "We are going to stop them!"

The others turned to him, surprised at his determination. "Khanh, you feeling alright?" asked Davis. "You're not usually this excited about helping others."

Khanh's eyes were set and narrow. "There are many people who are threatened here!" he said with anger as he punched into his own fist. "We can not allow his plan to go through!"

"Why not?" Amiko asked, leaning upon a shelf filled with chips. "It's not so bad, a nation for anime fans."

"That's not the reason why!" Khanh yelled back, shaking even more. Amiko pouted. Khanh continued with even more force, "We've got to stop him, no matter what!"

Amiko sighed, "Fine, fine, you're the author anyway. We'll listen to you no matter what." Khanh nodded, writing down this story in a notepad he had. "Anyway, how are we going to handle this?" Amiko inquired, looking at every one.

Chris grinned. He just stood and yelled with confidence, "Let's just get out of here and smash face!"

"Not a good idea," Frank muttered as he pulled out a laptop from his backpack. Chris turned to him. "Right now, they are armed and have hostages. Any overt attempt will not only endanger hostages, but knowing you guys, it'll result in massive collateral damage." The group awkwardly laughed at the fact. "It's best to keep it as stealthy as possible." Chris sighed. Frank turned on his laptop and let it boot up.

Davis then suggested, "We have to go directly to Man-Faye and defeat him." The others nodded; that was the fastest way to end things. Davis, though, looked up at the ceiling and rubbed his chin. "But where could he be?"

Everyone was silent, scratching their chins. Finally, Don chimed in, "Wait, that announcement he made, he displayed a Metal Gear, right?" The others nodded. Don added, "Well, then, there must be a room big enough to store the Metal Gear, right?" The others' eyes widened.

"One of the other halls!" Kensou yelled.

"Okay, now we have a plan," Frank spoke as he put on a headset and attached it to his laptop. Frank searched the room for an outlet and found one behind a rolling cart of ramen. He pulled it aside and plugged his laptop in. "I will keep in contact using my computer. You all have cell phones, right?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, we'll keep in contact that way."

"Wait," Libi interrupted. Everyone turned to her. "What if the enemy can listen in on calls made here? It'd be dangerous to give away our names."

Frank nodded in agreement, and he stated, "Then, code names are in order."

Khanh just announced with narrow eyes, "SSJ Heero," taking up the name he used three years ago.

"TM!" Chris said with a grin, being called by that name again.

"Well, since I don't have a code name yet," Amiko thought aloud, "Call me Emiko!"

"DDT," Davis said simply.

"I'll be Jallopsimon again," said Van. "J-mon, for short."

Cindy thought to herself about a codename. She hadn't been called by a codename in Terra three years before, but she needed one now. Finally, an idea came to her, "Call me Jo-chan!" (8)

Kensou was silent, thinking of a name. He looked at the others and shook his head. Chris then suggested, "How about Miyamoto?"

Amiko turned to him, "Where did that come from?"

Chris replied, "Well, he's MIshima, so why not MIyamoto?"

"I'd rather go with just plain Mishima," Kensou replied blankly. (Chris just sighed, "You know nothing about being awesome, Kensou.") "There's got to be lots of them, right?" His logic was sound enough, and the others nodded.

"Drake!" Don said excitedly, getting to his feet and punching the air. He practiced punching and kicking, excited to be doing something big in this story.

"Sorry, Don," the others interrupted, "You're staying with them." Don sank into his seat.

"I'll be Rantmon again," Frank told them all.

Libi then added, "And you could just call me Bianca!"

"Taming of the Shrew?" Khanh asked curiously. Libi nodded excitedly.

Frank then turned to glance at every one in the room. "Okay," he said, "we have our codenames. Now, let us never mention our old names again from this point on. This means you, mister author. From now on until this threat is over, you will write our names as our codenames." SSJ Heero nodded and sighed at Rantmon's words.

SSJ then turned to the others and nodded. He got to his feet, followed by TM, Emiko, DDT, Jo-chan, J-mon, and Mishima. "Shadow Dance," SSJ announced as he slipped into the wall's shadow, amazing Bianca and Drake.

The others slowly opened the door and filed outside, closing the door behind them and leaving Rantmon, Bianca, and Drake inside the storeroom, alone. And slowly, they returned to the room, filling it up again. "We need maps," they all said at once. The three sighed.

Rantmon pulled out his cell phone and plugged it into his laptop, connecting him to the internet. He pulled up the maps for the place. "Okay, you guys can call this number whenever you need," Rantmon replied. "I'll direct you to where you need to go. If you get lost, tell me where you are and I'll help you out. We have the advantage of them not knowing what we look like. So, giving out your location should be safe. From here, you should go right outside the hall, go up a floor, and then look for each of the other halls from the main entrance."

Everyone nodded. With that, they filed out again, searching for the enemy of the state.

With hostages pressed against the walls and an army of guards keeping watch, there was deep breathing in one of the halls. A rhythmic breathing, audible throughout the otherwise silent room. Before the giant monster known as a Metal Gear, there stood a man covered in black armor with a pitch black cape, so that not one part of his skin was visible.

A guard stepped up to the man and called, "Lord Vader." (9)

The man turned towards the shorter guard. "Yes, what is it?" he replied with an aura of command.

The guard saluted, shaking with fear. "Our great leader, Man-Faye, has left the room and headed for the arcade," he reported.

"What!" Vader yelled in surprise. "Damn it, doesn't he know anything about hostage situations!" Vader sighed, and he tried to scratch his head. He had forgotten that he was wearing a thick plastic helmet. He was silent for a while, but he finally said, "Alright, I will leave Crocodile in charge. You report to him until I return."

The guard saluted, and Vader stepped away, towards the doorway in search of his leader.

Meanwhile, halls became silent as Man-Faye stepped along the carpet floors, light flowing from the large windows between large banners displaying anime characters. Guards and hostages looked on at his cloaked self in fear, even those on the balconies of the third floor fifty feet above. He stepped forward, between the stares of the hostages. None of them, in that still silence, noticed a boy appearing from a shadow far above them.

SSJ Heero stood upon a pillar, just under the high ceiling. He looked down upon Man-Faye, hidden from view from the guards on the many balconies of the tall entrance. He muttered, "Bingo."

---- To Be Continued ----

An instrumental version of "Tactics" from Rurouni Kenshin plays in the background as chibi characters of the gang appears on the screen, with scenes from the next episode playing in the background. Though you can't see because it's text. Ha ha!

SSJ Heero: Next! On G4!

TM: Oh man, did I miss this!

Amiko: SSJ faces off with Darth Vader, and it should be an easy enough fight.

Kensou: Wait a second... Did that arcade game just fly at SSJ on its own!

Cindy: Oh no... Things don't seem to simple anymore.

Davis: NEXT! On GINGA GIRI GIRI: GAIDEN! "The Force"

----------

Author's Notes:

1. Hideaki Anno - Director of the massively popular Evangelion series, as well as part of the production company GAINAX.

2. Maaya Sakamoto - Incredibly popular singer and voice actress, who worked on Escaflowne, Card Captor Sakura, and Record of Lodoss War.

3. Sheena - Character from the Gamecube RPG "Tales of Symphonia", which I sadly haven't played.

4. Seung Mina - Female fighter from Soul Calibur series, who uses a lance type weapon. Shows lots of skin. Very sexy. You get the idea.

5. Sophitia & Xianghua - Two female fighters from the Soul Calibur series. Both use swords, but Sophitia is Greek and uses a shield as well while Xianghua is Chinese and just uses the sword. Sophitia wears a short skirt and shows tons of cleavage. Xianghua wears a decent amount of clothes. Both are still incredibly sexy. You get the idea.

6. Cloud - Main character of Final Fantasy VII. Incredibly popular. Amazingly physically impossible hair.

7. Sephiroth - Sissy villain of Final Fantasy VII. Incredibly popular. Uses an incredibly long sword, the Masamune.

8. Jo-chan - Little girl, or Missy, or something to that extent. Sanosuke calls Kaoru that in Rurouni Kenshin.

9. Darth Vader - If I have to explain this to you, I hate you.


End file.
